Its all about Moe Tag game
by amy4156
Summary: Here are my 10 little songfics for that tag game:D please check them out: pairing is MOE xoxo


**So first i would like to say thank you to OhMyJonasTheyAreHot for kindly tagging me lol I told myself i wouldnt get dragged into this game, but looks like i have haha! and surprisingly it was a heap of fun to do lol but please forgive me for being so crap at it haha it was harder the i thought.**

**ok so here we go:****Rules**

**1. **Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.

**2. **Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.

**3. **Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**4. **Do ten of these, then post them.

**5. **Tag five people to do it next!! Keep the games going!!

**My Tags: (I was abit hard pressed on who to pick, so i decided to go with poeple who review my stories:D hehe so im sorry if you didnt want to be tagged but you are now:P)**

**kmart153**

**AviorHyrax**

**the.vulture**

jonasxsister

Miixaoo (because you got me:P)  
**  
**

**NOTE: before you read them i suggest you have a look on youtube at the song so you can understand them a little better:D enjoy! hahaha**

**1: Ain't No other Man – Christina Aquilera**

"Joe, I need you to understand that you are the only one for me, I need you hear this" Miley grabbed Joes arm to make him face her.

Looking deep into her eyes, he was starting to understand how much she cared. "But I'm just like every other guy Miley, what makes me think it will be different for you and me?"

"I knew from the moment I met you that you were the one, none of them matter to me anymore!"

"Miley that's a pretty big statement, there will always be something that gets in our way!"

"There ain't no other man but you that I need in my life, I want the world to know…JOE JONAS I LOVE YOU" Miley screamed at the top of her lungs in the middle of the shopping plaza. "No one compares to you, can't you understand this? You have everything I want in a guy and I will do anything to prove it to you!"

Joe placed both his hands gently on Mileys cheeks, "I think you proved it right here, I love you too Miley Ray"

It was the moment they had both been waiting for, their whole family had been waiting for. At this moment Joe and Miley finally admitted their feelings for each other and shared an extremely passionate first kiss.

**2: Hello Beautiful – Jonas Brothers**

Stepping out of the plane and onto the hard tarmac I finally allowed myself to take a huge, deep breath. It had been one whole month since I had stepped foot in California and it felt good to be home.

Immediately I charged my way through the crowd to large group of people awaiting the arrival of this flight. My eyes darted around the crowd looking for a particular brunette. Just as I was about to give up hope I saw her.

"Joey" she yelled, running into my awaiting arms.

"Hello Beautiful, I've missed you"

Pulling back I looked into her gorgeous eyes, I saw how sad she had been. I quickly wiped away the single tear that had fallen down her cheek.

"I've missed you too Joe, I know it's only been a month but it killed me to be away from you!"

"I'm home now, and I'm not going anywhere for a while, I cant handle not seeing your eyes, feeling your touch, and being able to do this whenever I want," and at that I leant in and gave Miley, the love of my life, the most passionate kiss I had ever given. Pouring all of my emotions into one kiss so that she knew that she was the only one for me.

**3: Tonightless – Eighteen Visions**

"I know it's your career, but I don't know if I could handle you leaving me again! The nights get so lonely when your not here," Miley stated calmly to Joe, it was breaking her heart seeing him leave her again.

"I'm sorry Miley, I won't be gone long this time"

"We don't have forever Joe, we only live once and I feel like before we know it we will be old and missed so much of each others lives….please don't leave"

Joe sat down on the bed next to the upset Miley, "I will make more of an effort I promise, but I need to go this time, this will be the last time"

"I can't live without you, don't break your promise this time Joe, Promise me it will be different when you get back"

He took both of her hands, "I promise you Miley, it ends after this. I know our years have been so bitter sweet, but it will work out" Kissing her gently on the forehead, he grabbed his bag and left.

Miley didn't know if she would recover he did this again, she was sick of being alone! She watched him left, and silently let the tears fall down her cheeks. She never knew if he was going to come back, this was her tonightless, always waiting for the next day…

**4: Boys like Girls – The Great Escape**

It was the last day of high school, it was their graduation day, it was the day they were finally free.

Joe ran up to Miley, swinging her around, before placing a huge kiss on her lips, "Tonight's the night, you ready to rock and roll?"

Miley giggled at her long term boyfriend, "You know I am babe, I don't even care what my dad says tonight, it's all about us now" she replied.

Placing Miley down on her own feet, they linked arms and made their way to Joe's car.

"We have been stuck in the confines of those school gates for way to long, and what do we have to show for all our hard work? A whole heap of knowledge we will probably never use again!" Joe huffed, taking one last look at the school before driving away.

Miley smiled at her boyfriend, "Leave all those lost hours behind, tonight is our night, it doesn't matter what anyone tells us now…"

"Tonight's going to change our lives, you know that don't you?" Joe questioned her.

Giving him a confused look Miley quickly spoke, "That's the point is it not? Let's burn our books and run away!"

Joe chuckled, "that's right Miley, tonight is our great escape, and tonight we are free…"

Both teenagers smiled, before looking out at the road ahead of them. They were for the first time doing what they wanted to do. They weren't looking back; it was their great escape …

**5: The More boys I Meet – Carrie Underwood**

Walking out the door, I take one last look at myself in the mirror. It had been so long since I had been on a date that I was nervous as all hell.

Week's ago I would never have said yes to go on a date with Joe, he has a huge ego and everyone loves him. But I am a true believer in giving everyone a chance, so I finally gave in and said yes.

Turning up to diner, I was not surprised to see that he had gone all out with a fancy restaurant and huge limo. He had always used his money and fame t get what he wanted, but I wasn't about to let him buy me, let him use his fancy money to win my heart.

By the end of diner nothing had changed, why can't a guy just prove me wrong? The more boys I meet the more convinced I am that my dog is the only male in my life that wont let me down.

Walking up to my front door Joe leant in for a kiss, doing the right thing I leant in as well. All I can say is that kissing the frog doesn't always turn them into the prince charming your hoping for. The night was exactly as I had expected, and I knew right then that giving everyone a chance obviously wasn't working….walking into my house I was greeted by my faithful dog. Hugging him I walked into the lounge room, snuggled up on the couch and started to watch TV.

"At least I have you…" I kissed my dog on the snout and sunk into the couch for another night, alone.

**6: Bleeding Love – Leona Lewis**

"Why?" it was the only thing I could think of the say. I just wanted to know why?

"We are just trying to protect you Miley," my best friend had been trying to convince me that falling in love with Joe Jonas was the worst thing I could possible do.

"But Lilly, you don't understand, he is part of me, it's like a cut I can't close, I just keep bleeding for him, I love him Lilly"

"I just hope you know what your doing, I'm here for you, and just want the bets for you." Sighing, she turned on her heels and left.

Running as fast as I could I made my way to his house, I had to see him. I had to let him know that no matter what they keep telling me, I love him and they can't keep me away form him.

Knocking as hard as I could on his door I waited impatiently for him t o answer.

As the door opened I saw his confused look, grabbing him as tight as I could I kissed him, slamming my lips as hard as I could on his.

"I don't care anymore Joe; I don't want to be away from you. The more I try to stay away from you the more it hurts; you make my life worth living."

Watching his eyes widen, he finally spoke, "You don't understand how long I have waited for you to say that, I love you Miley"

Feeling his strong arms around me I knew that this was where I belonged. My friends may think I'm crazy, but I knew one thing, "I love you too Joe…" and I wanted the world to know it!

**7: Too Little Too Late – Jojo**

It had been one of those weekends where you just feel like giving up. But for me I had grown strong, it was my turn to take control over my life, I wasn't going to let him win this time.

My phone started ringing, looking at the caller id I quickly answered it,

"Yes Joe?"

"Hey, that's no way to answer the phone babe, what's the matter?"

Psh, like he didn't know, "Nothing"

He obviously chose to ignore it and moved on, "Want to stay at my place tonight?"

"I told you today, you cant keep doing this, we aren't together anymore so stop acting like we are" I had to stand my ground, I wasn't going to give in this time.

"Please Miley, I'm really trying here…just come over and we can work this out"

It was the same thing every time, but this time…it was too late, "You know all the right things to say, and I believe you every time, but you just like the chase, this isn't about me, its about the fact that you can't handle me saying no to you. I deserve someone who cares about me, you can find someone else!"

"Don't say that, you know that's not true…please come over and let me explain…"

I had had enough of this conversation, cutting him off I spoke one last time, "It's too little too late, I'm doing this for myself, I can't do it anymore, its too late Joe" and at that I hung up the phone.

**8: Metro Station - the love that left you to die**

I don't think anyone could fully understand what its like to watch the girl you love get hurt time and time again by the guy she is supposed to love.

I sat in my car, stroking the hair of the one girl I loved, listening to her shed tears over her boyfriend once again. The person who is supposed to love you should never make you cry the way he makes Miley cry. I just wish I could explain to her that if I was the one…things would be different.

However if she knew the way I felt, everything would change. I'm dieing inside watching him let her fall. I'm right here and I need her to know that.

"Miley," I whispered quietly.

She slowly lifted her head to look at me, I pushed her hair out of her face before i spoke again, "He isn't worth your tears, if he loved you he wouldn't do this to you."

Her eyes looked so sad, she was about to speak but I had to get this out before she spoke again, "don't speak Miley, I need you to hear this, if I was the one, I wouldn't let you fall, stick with me, we can just leave. I can't see you like this anymore,"

But what happened next was something I definitely wasn't expecting, she leaned in and placed her cold wet lips against mine. My heart was all of a sudden beating so fast, I had wanted this for so long.

As she broke away I simply said, "I'm here, I wont let you fall, take me….I'm yours"

**9: Dream Catch Me Lyrics - Newton Faulkner**

Walking along the beach I slowly made my way to the place I go when I want to be alone. It was my own place on the beach, it was where I could be whoever I wanted to be, it's where I wrote my best songs. It was the place we shared our first kiss. But that was all just a dream from a distant past.

Staring out to the vast blue ocean I let my mind wander to those happy days, the days when we were together. I couldn't believe how everything had changed, I was falling.

I had always thought that where ever you go, I would go to, but you had gone somewhere I couldn't follow. You changed my life Miley and I am forever thankful for that, I finally learnt who I was.

You told me once that I was only young, and that I had so much to live for, but I think the thing you forgot to take into consideration is that you were what I lived for, and now that your gone its hard to find myself again.

Looking out at the ocean I knew, even though you weren't here anymore, I could still see you in my dreams and even thought I felt like I was falling…you would be there to catch me.

**10: London Bridges – Fergie (haha this one was hard...so skanky lol excuse my language please:D)**

Walking into the club, everyone turned to face me, it was expected. The crowd parted as I made my way to the dance floor to meet Joe. I was used to this kind of attention, being Miley Stewart I was normally the life of the party. This club was a particular favorite of mine and everyone knew me…

Instantly I draped myself over Joe, grabbing me tightly we started dancing to the motions of the music. This party was rocken, and I was keen to get it even more happenin.

The drinks started to flow and my words started to slur, it was a party and me and Joe were here to have a good time. Back on the dance floor, my lips tasted his, not caring about what everyone thought of us. We were VIP and this was our dance floor.

The girls were jealous of me, and the guys were jealous of Joe, but fuck those bitches, this was our party and we were having a good time!

* * *

Hope you liked them haha i tried my best, but i guess my best is just crappy hehe please review and tell me what you thought!


End file.
